vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ids/Befunde
Overview * Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: DD. Month Year): :*ABSTRACT 1 :*ZUSAMMENFASSUNG 4 :*CONTENTS 8 :*DECLARATION 12 :*ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS 13 :*LIST OF TABLES AND FIGURES 14 :*1. THE ETHIC BEHIND CLIMATE CHANGE 15 ::*1.1. The Causes of the Crisis 17 ::*1.2. Main Barriers to Human Behaviour Change 19 ::*1.3. The Hypothesis 20 ::*1.4. A New Mythology to Solve the Problem 21 ::*1.5. The Role of Religions and Environmental Ethics at this Time 23 ::*1.6. Chapter Outline 25 :::*1.6.1. Part 1: The Pres/ent Climate Change Actions and their Errors 25 :::*1.6.2. Part 2: Alternative Knowledge and Approaches 25 :::*1.6.3. Part 3: Examples of Alternative Environmental Actions 26 :*2. THE PRESENT STATUS OF CLIMATE CHANGE 28 ::*2.1. Effects are Becoming Evident 31 ::*2.2. Chronology of Climate Change Interventions 34 ::*2.3. The Failure of Kyoto Protocol 38 ::*2.4. Failing Again at the Copenhagen Summit 40 ::*2.5. Is There Still Hope Left? 43 ::*2.6. Conclusion 46 :*3. RESISTANCE TO RESILIENCE 48 ::*3.1. Theories of Resilience and Vulnerability 50 ::*3.2. Lack of Resilience is Vulnerability 54 ::*3.3. A Study of Barriers to Pro-Environmental Behaviour 56 ::*3.4. Origins of the Modern Detrimental Environmental Behaviour 61 ::*3.5. Explanation of the Hypothesis 62 ::*3.6. An Alternative Plan of Action 68 :*4. EXPLORING TRADITIONAL KNOWLEDGE 69 ::*4.1. Understanding Traditional Knowledge Systems 69 ::*4.2. Western Sciences vs. Traditional Knowledge 73 ::*4.3. The History of Suppression of Knowledge 76 ::*4.4. Traditional Religious Knowledge 78 :*5. THE KNOWLEDGE OF RELIGIONS 84 ::*5.1. The Classical Role of Religion 84 ::*5.2. Religion and Ethics of the Society 87 ::*5.3. The Sociology of Religions 89 ::*5.4. Durkheim’s Analysis of Religion 89 ::*5.5. Max Weber’s Analysis of Religions 93 ::*5.6. Reconstructing the Original Weber Model 96 ::*5.7. The Protestant Ethic and the Spirit of Capitalism 99 ::*5.8. A Comparison of the Views of Max Weber and Emil Durkheim 101 ::*5.9. The New Role of Religion in Environmentalism 107 ::*5.10. Differences and Similarities between World Religions 108 :::*5.10.1. What Buddhism teaches about Environmentalism 109 :::*5.10.2. What Hinduism teaches about Environmentalism 112 :::*5.10.3. What Jainism teaches about Environmentalism 114 :::*5.10.4. What Confucianism teaches about Environmentalism 116 :::*5.10.5. What Daoism teaches about Environmentalism 118 :::*5.10.6. What Shintoism teaches about Environmentalism 120 :::*5.10.7. What Christianity teaches about Environmentalism 122 :::*5.10.8. What Judaism teaches about Environmentalism 124 :::*5.10.9. What Islam teaches about Environmentalism 125 ::*5.11. Conclusion 128 :*6. THE SOCIOLOGY OF KNOWLEDGE 130 ::*6.1. Methods for Interpreting Foreign Knowledge 130 ::*6.2. Stages of Development in Mannheim’s Sociology of Knowledge 132 :::*6.2.1. Early Influences 132 :::*6.2.2. Influences of Marxism 132 :::*6.2.3. The Synthesis Movement 134 :::*6.2.4. Structural Analysis of Epistemology 135 :::*6.2.5. The Weltanschauung Concept 136 :::*6.2.6. Max Scheler Influence 138 ::*6.3. Karl Mannheim’s Sociology of Knowledge 139 ::*6.4. Introduction to Ideologies and Utopias Ideology 142 ::*6.5. Transmitting the Knowledge: Sociology of Education 146 ::*6.6. Social Movements: Climate Revolution 148 ::*6.7. Sociology of Climate Ethics 150 :*7. A NEW ETHICS FOR THE WORLD 152 ::*7.1. What is the Environmental Ethics Movement? 152 ::*7.2. The History of Modern Environmental Ethics 154 ::*7.3. Biocentrism and Ecocentrism 157 ::*7.4. The Intrinsic Value: Final or Non Instrumental Value 162 ::*7.5. Criticism of Intrinsic Value 164 ::*7.6. Social Ecology’s Criticism on Deep Ecology 165 ::*7.7. Conclusion 168 :*8. BRIDGING THE GAPS 169 ::*8.1. Buddhist View on Intrinsic Value of Life 169 ::*8.2. Finding the Middle Way through Various “Centrism” 172 ::*8.3. Ethics, Action and Karma 176 :*9. COMMUNICATING ENVIRONMENTALISM 177 ::*9.1. Introduction to the Case Studies 177 ::*9.2. Case Study 1: Warren Wilson College 179 :::*9.2.1. Introduction 179 :::*9.2.2. The History 179 :::*9.2.3. Mission of Warren Wilson College 181 :::*9.2.4. The Unique Educational Triad 181 :::*9.2.5. How Warren Wilson Differs from Other Institutes 184 :::*9.2.6. Conclusion 187 ::*9.3. Case Study 2: Waldorf Education 189 :::*9.3.1. The Waldorf Philosophy 189 :::*9.3.2. Waldorf Curriculum 190 :::*9.3.3. Waldorf Developmental Stages of the Student 191 :::*9.3.4. Survey about the Efficiency of the Waldorf Education 193 :::*9.3.5. Conclusion 196 ::*9.4. Case Study 3: Reducing the Ecological Footprint 197 :::*9.4.1. What Is the Beddington Zero Energy Development (BedZED)? 197 :::*9.4.2. What is an Ecological Footprint? 198 :::*9.4.3. Criticism of the Ecological Footprint Model 199 :::*9.4.4. A Comparative Study 201 :::*9.4.5. Green Practices of BedZED 203 :::*9.4.6. Conclusion 204 :*10. A BUDDHIST APPROACH TO DEVELOPMENT 206 ::*10.1. The Sarvodaya Movement of Sri Lanka 206 ::*10.2. The Five Evolutionary Stages of a Village 209 ::*10.3. A Buddhist Approach to Disaster Resilience and Climate Change 211 ::*10.4. A Change of Approach to Climate Change 213 ::*10.5. The World NGOs Have a Lesson to Learn 220 :*11. DISCUSSION 222 ::*11.1. The Role of Religions in Climate Change 223 ::*11.2. The Role of Education in Climate Change 228 ::*11.3. How Can Schools and Universities Change their Ethics 230 ::*11.4. The Role of Eco-Villages in Climate Change 231 ::*11.5. Dawn of a new World Environmental Ethics 233. Prominent findings * In Fragment 222 10, the beginning of the discussion chapter, the properly quoted words of a Yale dean are persented as Ids' own thoughts, albeit partially adorned with quotation marks that are missing any sort of reference as to their source. The same source is used for additional passages in the discussion chapter: Fragment 223 07 and Fragment 224 01. Prominent sources * Other observations * Statistics Illustration Note: The graphics illustrate the state of analysis as of DD Month Year. Kategorie:Ids Kategorie:Befunde